


Slut Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [12]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: BDSM elements, Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Sex with a walker, The Governor is a sadistic psycho, noncon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Slut, by: Junket, and may also include scenes from the alternate-authored alternate endings / continuations. So, credit for the fic(s) goes to: Junket, Therm, Senoia, and Normryl. (I think that is everyone involved with this plot in one way or another...if I am wrong please let me know! 8( )</p><p>1. From when The Governor has Daryl straddling the walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut Giftarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junket/gifts), [senoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoia/gifts), [Normryl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Normryl).



> Only nudity showing is like...1/4 of a butt but suggests all kinds of squicky things. Just...heed the warning.
> 
> From a Walking Dead fanfic on Archive of Our Own, Slut, by: Junket. The fic inspired other authors to pick it up, giving it their own alternate endings and continuations. This particular scene is from Therm's continuation. In their version, chapter one, but in the overall arc it is technically chapter eight. So eight is what I went with. 
> 
> The fic is brutal but it reaches in and grabs at your heart and kicks your stomach's ass, the emotion and helplessness and just...brutality of it all. The Governor has Glen and Maggie, yada yada, but he also catches Daryl but Daryl wont tell them that he is also from the prison. So he winds up in a...special...part of Woodbury, having no other desired use. And yes, that is a walker.
> 
> Very much not satisfied with the title I ended up giving the pic.  8(


End file.
